


Dark Pleasures

by alicedragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (but it's technically magic?), Biting, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, GiveCashMoreLove2k18, M/M, Mild Angst, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Threesome, Vampire AU, mild violence, non-consensual biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons
Summary: “my master will be very pleased to meet you.”Edge looked up at this, eyes widening. “Your… m-master?”Rus cocked a brow bone, releasing a small laugh. “of course. be advised though, he tends to get a little… possessive."-----------Starvation and solitude are all Edge understands... until fate is kind enough to grace him with the company of not just one--but two lovers. But has he bitten off more than he can chew?-----------My contribution to the petition to Give Cash More Love 2k18.





	1. Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheapBourbon (blank_ghost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_ghost/gifts).



> I'd like to say a massive thank you to Cheap Bourbon for all the glorious art they've ever done. (Seriously, if you haven't checked out there tumblr yet, I strongly advise you do so [here](http://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com/).) In particular though, this is (sort of) a tribute to their Fellswap (Swapfell? Eek?)-- _Cash_ art. He's a pretty awesome character, and it's a shame there isn't more fanfiction dedicated to him. But here's one to add to the list!
> 
> Um... with that said though. He, uh, isn't actually in the first chapter, per se?  
> But his time will come! I promise.
> 
> And now for the important stuff. This chapter is fairly mild on the sexual content, but the next chapter is going to be extremely explicit (I'll add relative tags when I post it).
> 
> And there are some necessary warnings for this chapter, which I've put in the end notes. Please read them if you have any issues relating to dub-con or intoxicated sex. There isn't really anything "explicit" in this chapter (some brief violence, at worst), but the characters' morals are skewed, so it could potentially be disturbing.
> 
> Alright, apologies for rambling. I hope you enjoy!

The city, though small, was never quiet. Even now, in the dead of night, young party-goers and labourers returning home late from work swarmed the streets. Music could be heard from within almost every shop, home, or rundown warehouse. The streets smelled of alcohol and something a little fouler, and lights flashed at every turn.

Edge was grateful when he reached the outskirts of the city, the streetlamps growing dimmer, and the people scarcer. Soon, he was passing through a narrow underground pass, and he felt himself relaxing considerably. It was dark, but the shadows had never been a hinderance to him. On the contrary, he was rather fond of them. They gave him a distinct advantage when it came to hunting.

He could see his prey only twenty or so metres ahead. Not so close as to alert him to Edge’s presence, but not so far that Edge might lose sight of him. And Edge could smell him. Stars, he smelled good. Edge could feel his fangs extending of their own volition. _Not yet,_ he urged himself. But he was hungry. He was _so_ hungry, as he often was these days. But he kept his head ducked and remained in the shadows as he followed his target. The last thing he needed was to scare the other monster away. Edge wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his hunger under control if he didn’t feed soon, and experience had taught him that a ravenous vampire often led to more than just one dead monster. This. This was necessary.

Edge trailed the figure for another ten minutes or so. He was thankful that the monster was heading away from the city. It certainly made him an easier target; out of reach of prying eyes and curious ears. Even from this distance, Edge could hear the steady beat of the monster’s soul. It served only to amplify his hunger, and he conceded to leave his fangs extended, no longer able to keep them at bay. The figure turned a corner into an alley wedged between two buildings. _Perfect._ Perhaps the universe had decided to make this easy for him.

But when Edge rounded the corner, he was met by nothing but an empty street, the alley deserted but for scattered litter and a few rotting crates. Edge crept forward hesitantly. He was in no mood for a trap, but then again, what could a mere mortal do to him?

Perhaps he had turned too soon? Or perhaps the monster had left the alley somehow. Though a quick glance around revealed no exits but for the way Edge had come…

The cold press of steel against Edge’s throat halted him, and he gasped as the metal burned at his vertebrae. _Silver._ He dared not struggle or fight—one quick slice of the thin blade and Edge would be dust. He felt a hand grip at his shoulder, the blade stinging against his bone as it dug a little deeper. “care to enlighten me as to why you were following me, vampire?” a smooth voice said. Edge couldn’t see the speaker, but he could smell him, and immediately recognised the scent of the monster he’d been trailing. Trust his luck to draw him to a vampire hunter of all people.

“I—” Edge rasped as the knife dug deeper. “Please, I-I won’t—”

“turn around slowly,” the monster said. “any sudden movements and this goes straight in your throat, got it?”

Edge would have nodded if he’d dared move his neck, so he gave a low grunt of understanding instead, slowly shifting to face the other monster. He was stunned upon realising it was another skeleton monster. His features were smooth—almost pretty—and his eye-lights were a deep shade of gold. A scarf was wound around his neck, but Edge could still sense the magic coursing through his bones. Perhaps what startled Edge most though, was the fact that he was smiling. “oh, you poor darling,” the skeleton crooned—sounding somehow sympathetic, despite the burning press of his blade against Edge’s throat. “look at you, you’re starving.”

Edge blinked in bewilderment. Was this some sort of trick? Or perhaps this hunter just had a twisted way of killing his victims. Either way, Edge wasn’t convinced. He bared his fangs, which dripped with salivary magic. “If you don’t let me go, hunter, I’ll—”

“hey, come now, there’s no need for that. i’m not a hunter.” The skeleton smiled sweetly, raising his hands defensively and holstering his knife. “i’ll feed you, if you like.”

Edge could only stare, frozen in utter perplexity as he rubbed the still stinging bones of his neck. “You—” His gaze darted unwittingly to the skeleton’s cervical vertebrae, barely concealed by his scarf. He was suddenly reminded of the consuming hunger searing his soul.

The skeleton’s light laughter broke him from his brief daze, and he quickly glanced up. Amusement coloured the other monster’s features, and he shook his head. “not from me, precious. that… _might_ rub my master up the wrong way.”

He grinned at Edge’s bewildered stare. “Your… master?” Edge swallowed, glancing around anxiously.

The skeleton seemed at ease however, and took a step closer, a playful smirk dancing across his face. Edge cringed away as the smell of the other monster flooded his senses and reignited the burning hunger in his soul. But if the skeleton noticed Edge’s discomfort, he gave no sign, instead resting a hand on Edge’s arm. “i’ll take care of you, if that’s what you want, love.” His fingers traced idle patterns over Edge’s bare ulna, and Edge struggled to suppress a shudder. The smile on the skeleton’s face was almost sickly sweet, but Edge found it … inviting. There was no rationality remaining in his mind—he was a slave to his hunger. He nodded, the movement feeling stiff and automatic—but not reluctant by any means. The skeleton intertwined their fingers, a warm pulse running through Edge’s entire body.

“excellent,” the skeleton breathed. He looked nothing short of delighted at the prospect of helping Edge find his next meal. Any amusement Edge felt at the notion however, was immediately snuffed out as the skeleton pressed his teeth against Edge’s cheekbone. “and if you behave, perhaps we can even have a little fun of our own.”

If he’d had any magic left to spare, Edge would have blushed.

 

****

 

 

The skeleton introduced himself as Rus as he guided Edge back towards the city’s centre. He made idle chatter as they walked, speaking of his master, his home, the joys of metropolitan nightlife (and the pleasures). Edge tuned most of it out. In fact, he found himself rather distracted for a large majority of the journey. He couldn’t keep his focus off Rus’s slightly exposed neck and clavicle. His heightened senses allowed him to _feel_ the flow of magic through the other monster’s bones; all he needed was to reach out and—

“here we are.” Edge froze, gaze quickly darting up to Rus’s face. He thought he caught a glimpse of the silver blade again at Rus’s belt, but he couldn’t be certain. “don’t worry, love,” Rus murmured, taking Edge by the hand and guiding him through the swinging doors of the establishment. “there’ll be plenty to eat in here.”

Rus wasn’t joking. As soon as they entered the bar, a thousand different scents hit Edge at once, and for a second, he was stunned into immobility. But as he came to his senses, he felt the fierce urge to feed reawaken tenfold, and he had to bury his claws into his femur to restrain himself.

Thankfully, Edge’s dwindling self-control didn’t escape Rus’s notice this time, and he quickly guided the vampire to a less populated corner of the room. A roaring fire burned in the hearth beside their table, and Edge tried his best to focus on the smell and sound of the crackling logs, and not the tirade of magical scents and soul-beats assaulting every ounce of his conscious. He gripped the edge of the wooden table until he felt something crack beneath his fingertips. Rus observed him—appearing more curious than concerned.

“how long has it been since you last fed?” he asked, leaning back in his chair. Edge found his complete lack of fear extremely uncanny. He seldom came across mortals who weren’t at least a little intimidated by him—much less when they learned what he was.

“I-I don’t know,” Edge admitted, shakily.

Rus cocked a brow bone. “you don’t know?”

“A month, maybe,” Edge muttered, trying to avoid Rus’s gaze. He felt uncomfortably scrutinised beneath the deep gold of those eyes, and he opted instead to stare at the grubby table. The wood had split beneath his fingers.

Vaguely, he registered the sound of Rus releasing a sigh. It wasn’t weary though, or even exasperated. The word that came to mind was ‘empathy’, but such an emotion didn’t seem fitting, directed at a vampire. “alright, look around,” Rus instructed, after a pause.

Edge frowned, but glanced up, gaze wandering the room. “What am I looking for?” he asked in confusion.

“pick someone.” When Edge conveyed his misunderstanding with a tilt of his head, Rus laughed softly. “someone to eat,” he elaborated.

“Oh.” Edge swallowed, though his throat still felt dry. His brow furrowed as he scanned the room, until at last he settled on a squat bunny monster, nursing her drink alone in a far corner. “Her.”

Rus glanced over his shoulder at the monster, and chuckled. “she may appear appetising, but i promise you—try to touch her, and she’ll break your pretty fingers.”

Edge flinched slightly, frowning at Rus. “Oh really?”

“really. i’m good at reading people. and i can tell you with certainty that she’s not the type to sit idly while a vampire sinks his fangs into her.” Rus leaned in, voice dipping as he added, “and i might need those fingers of yours later.”

Edge tried to hide his embarrassment with a scoff, crossing his arms indignantly. “Very well, since you’re so perceptive – why don’t you tell me who would be willing to serve as my food source? I don’t exactly have time to waste on guessing games.” The last part came out sounding a little more desperate than Edge had intended, a ravenous bite creeping into his tone.

Rus seemed unfazed however, his smile widening. “you want my advice, vampire?” He turned, surveying the room for only a few seconds before nodding in the direction of the bar. “him.”

Edge followed Rus’s gaze dubiously. A muscular monster sat at the bar, torn jacket barely concealing his chiselled chest and biceps. A broad grin stretched his long face, white teeth flashing as he flexed, much to the delight of the small crowd of monsters surrounding him. Edge turned back to Rus, ensuring the doubt was plain on his face. “That bravado of scales? Are you serious?”

“over-confidence makes him the perfect target,” Rus countered, shrugging. “don’t go for the quiet ones. they come here anticipating a fight; they’re wary of strangers. those ones—” Rus nodded over his shoulder with a smirk “—the ones with egos larger than their muscles – they’re your ideal targets. they love attention, and if you give it to them, they’ll be eating out of your hand—so to speak.”

Rus’s words were punctuated by a loud bark of laughter from the muscular monster at the bar, who took a long swig of his drink before shamelessly shrugging his shirt off and tossing it over the barstool. Edge grimaced in distaste. “Well, that’s all well and good, but surely it would be easier to simply pick someone off the street?” he contested. “Why go to all this effort?”

“picking someone off the street went well for you tonight, didn’t it?” Rus was grinning at Edge, who dropped his head with a scowl. “besides, fear taints the magic. pleasure your prey first, and the feed will be even sweeter.”

Edge felt Rus’s fingers find his own across the table, and he flinched away abruptly, pushing down the sudden curl of heat in his mouth that couldn’t be entirely attributed to hunger. Lacking the energy to argue, he sighed in resignation. “Fine,” he grunted, rising from his seat. But he was stopped by Rus’s hand on his wrist. He looked down at him with a frown. “I thought—”

“not yet. wait until the bar has emptied—closing is in an hour, so you won’t have to wait long,” Rus added, at the stricken expression that must have crossed Edge’s face. “we don’t want to make a scene if this goes awry.”

“If it goes—” Edge slumped back into his seat with a huff, trying to keep his composure. “I thought this was supposed to be a foolproof plan?”

Rus seemed unconcerned, shrugging and pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. “no plan is foolproof. it always takes a fool or two to execute a good plan.” Edge had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as Rus chuckled quietly to himself, lighting the cigarette between his teeth. Edge may have tried to argue if he wasn’t feeling quite so unstable, but he didn’t trust himself not to snap.

So, he conceded to wait until the patrons began to scatter, every moment sending fresh waves of agony to his starving soul. Not once did Rus show any sign of agitation however, his smile ever-present as he watched Edge across the table, smoke curling from between his teeth. Edge began to find Rus’s placidity more and more off-putting as the night wore on. What mortal would be so relaxed around a vampire? He certainly hadn’t met any who behaved this way; most would try to run screaming the moment they discovered the true nature of his being.

And the longer they waited around, the more intoxicating Rus’s scent seemed to become. Edge was almost thankful for the slight mask of his cigarette smoke, but more than once, he caught himself transfixed by the other skeleton’s pale bones. He could almost perceive the magic rushing through them, golden as their owner’s eyes.

When Rus finally stubbed his cigarette out against the table’s corner and rose to his feet, Edge was certain he’d left scars on his legs where his fingers had been clinging. Rus nodded in the direction of the bar, his eyes flashing. “ready for supper?”

Edge could only nod in response, too famished to chastise the phrasing. He trailed after Rus as they approached the scaled monster—now sitting alone with his drink at the bar. Edge was thankful that his shirt was back on, at least. As they drew close, Rus turned to murmur, “follow my lead,” before sending one of his sweet smiles in the direction of the muscular monster. As he leaned against the bar, Edge caught a glimpse of his iliac crest, peaking just above the waistband of his pants. Edge had to wonder if it was deliberate. It probably was, but Rus’s languid movements and easy smile betrayed no sense of effort on his part.

Needless to say, the boisterous monster appeared impressed, a lascivious smile crossing his face as he glanced up at Rus. “Can I help you, sweetheart?” he asked, voice marginally slurred.

“oh, i’m certain you can,” Rus said. “what’s your name, love?” Edge may have mistaken the brush of Rus’s fingers over the monster’s arm as affection if he hadn’t known better. There was a twisted glint in Rus’s eye that was almost alarming.

“Aaron,” the monster replied, grinning. He certainly hadn’t missed the deliberate touch of Rus’s fingertips (though undoubtedly, he was missing a lot, or he wouldn’t have been nearly so eager to accept Rus’s affections).

“well, aaron,” Rus purred, leaning close and touching his teeth lightly to Aaron’s ear, “my friend and i are in search of some company for the night, and you seem rather well… equipped for the task.” Edge heard Aaron release a low hiss as Rus’s fingers grazed over his crotch. “are you up for it?”

Edge decided it was worth rolling his eyes at the pun.

Rus’s expression remained painstakingly dispassionate as Aaron gripped his exposed iliac crest, yanking him forward so that he almost toppled into his lap. Rus released a husky laugh, even as Aaron began to trail his hands further down his ilium. “careful there. my friend tends to get a little jealous, don’t you, love?”

Edge could feel himself growing abashed as the other two monsters turned their gazes on him. Aaron’s eyes raked over him lecherously, and he had to push down the urge to cringe. “Aw look, he’s shy,” Aaron mused. “C’mere, sweetheart. I won’t bite. ‘Less you ask.”

Edge almost laughed at the sheer irony of the comment alone. He caught Rus’s gaze, and was thankful when the skeleton turned to Aaron to whisper, “perhaps he’ll find his confidence if we take him upstairs? i warn you though, he tends to get a bit vocal when properly motivated.”

Rus shot an impish look in Edge’s direction, which Edge returned with a scowl. Rus’s words had the intended effect however, because Aaron willingly obliged, sliding off his stool and casting a glance over his shoulder at them as he marched for the stairs. “Never fucked a skeleton b’fore,” he told them, stumbling slightly at the foot of the stairs. “You two’d better have something more than bones underneath all them clothes.” He chuckled, clearly amused by himself.

“we’ll be sure to send apology notes to all your suitors if we disappoint you,” Rus said pleasantly, sweepingly indicating the almost-empty bar with a flick of his hand. The subtle mockery seemed lost on Aaron, who just chortled as he led them up the wooden stairs, clinging to the railing for support. Rus turned his smile on Edge, looping an arm around his waist. “this is the fun part,” he whispered. “for you, at least.”

Edge felt almost queasy with hunger, and it took every ounce of his self-control not to pin Rus against the banister and sink his fangs into him. _Soon,_ he promised himself. _Just hold on a little longer._

They came to a corridor at the top of the stairs, and Aaron turned at the first door, extracting a key from his pocket and fumbling slightly with the lock. Clearly, he’d been anticipating company. Edge felt nerves arising as they entered the room, and he frantically looked at Rus for support. In truth, he’d never done this before. All his past meals had been snatched from the streets. No planning or strategizing—simply spontaneous enactment of his urges.

Seeming to sense his anxieties, Rus gave his hand a gentle squeeze, tracing his teeth lightly over Edge’s cheekbone. “i promise you’ll enjoy yourself, love. just relax.”

From across the room, Aaron chuckled, drawing Edge’s gaze. He had already kicked off his shoes and was removing his shirt as he watched them. “You two gonna give me a show?”

Rus’s exceedingly saccharine smile returned as he observed Aaron, and he released Edge’s hand to stride over to the scaled monster. “only if you behave, darling,” he murmured, trailing his fingertips over Aaron’s exposed chest. He circled the monster for a moment, smile still firmly plastered across his face. He caught Edge’s gaze over Aaron’s shoulder deliberately, before stepping close and kissing the monster.

Aaron immediately growled, gripping Rus hard and grinding into him. Edge watched them with uncertainty. He was reminded of the aching lack of magic in his soul when he caught the mingled scents of the other two monsters in the air, and he clutched onto one of the bedposts to keep himself subdued. “don’t be shy, my love,” he heard Rus call. Aaron was latched onto his vertebrae, half-pinning Rus to the wall as he tore the scarf away from his neck. Rus was watching Edge, gaze steady. A small—but deliberate—inclination of his head made his meaning fairly clear.

Gathering his resolve, Edge approached them slowly. His fingers trembled as he moved the monster’s hair away from his neck. A fire seemed to scorch his soul inside his chest, and he grit his teeth, willing himself to hold off for just a few more seconds as he looked to Rus for reassurance. Over Aaron’s shoulder, Rus smiled, whispering, “go for it, precious.”

With no more strength to deliberate, Edge ducked his head, and ran his teeth over Aaron’s neck. His skin was cold, as it was with many aquatic monsters, but Edge could sense the heat of the magic beneath. Aaron groaned against Rus, muttering, “Fuck, someone’s gained his confidence.” With nothing left to hold him back, Edge allowed his fangs to extend to their full length, sinking them into the soft flesh of Aaron’s neck.

Immediately, Aaron went stiff, a gargled scream escaping him. Any further noise was stifled however, and Edge vaguely registered Rus holding him still, hand pressed firmly over his mouth. Hot magic flooded between Edge’s teeth, and he moaned in appreciation as his soul sparked to life. He sunk his teeth deeper, and Aaron writhed weakly. Edge felt euphoria washing over him, and he began to relax, sinking into the feeling.

“good boy, you’re doing so well. that’s it.” It took Edge a moment to register that Rus was speaking to him. Soft words of praise and encouragement spilled from his mouth, and his fingers stroked deftly over Edge’s spine. Edge shivered pleasantly, sighing as his soul began to fill with magic.

Aaron had gone limp, and Edge faintly noticed the flow of magic growing weaker. “alright, love, that’s enough,” Rus whispered, his fingers still resting on Edge’s spine. But Edge was in no mood to stop. His soul demanded he continue. He needed _more._ He couldn’t bring himself to break the pleasant haze clouding his mind, or the ecstasy of the feed.

A sharp pain suddenly cut across his cheekbone, and Edge pulled away, hissing in surprise. Rus was giving him a bland look, knife balanced between his fingers. “Why did you stop me?” Edge demanded, wincing as he touched his injured cheek.

“we don’t kill monsters that are kind enough to spare their magic for us,” Rus said coldly, heaving Aaron over to the bed and lying him atop the covers.

 _“We?”_ Edge stared at Rus, incredulous. “You—you’re not even— _I_ was the one drinking from him!” He couldn’t believe how much audacity this monster possessed. This _mortal_ monster.

Rus seemed unperturbed by Edge’s outrage however, sighing without a word and disappearing into the en-suite bathroom. Edge stared after him, disbelieving. He glanced at Aaron, unconscious on the bed. Magic still trickled from the small bite wounds at his neck, staining the white bed sheets. Rus returned promptly, a damp cloth in hand, and began to dab gently at Aaron’s wound. He looked up at Edge for a moment, but his expression was plain, and he remained silent until all of the spent magic on Aaron’s neck was cleaned away. “well, he’ll probably wake up with a headache, but he’ll be fine. and i doubt he’ll remember anything.”

Edge frowned, observing Rus doubtfully, but held his silence. His cheek still stung, and he wasn’t eager for a repeat. Rus retrieved his scarf from where it had been discarded on the floor. He wrapped it back around his neck, but not before Edge caught a glimpse of two small puncture wounds piercing his vertebrae. He narrowed his eye sockets, but made no comment. Rus’s honeyed smile returned as he approached Edge, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “how do you feel?”

Edge’s soul was abuzz with fresh magic, and he felt considerably less jittery than he had a few minutes ago. He nodded briskly, straightening the crinkles from his pants and wiping away any remaining magic at his mouth. “Good. I feel… better.”

Rus’s smile widened, and his eyes seemed to sparkle as he leaned in, touching his teeth lightly against Edge’s. Edge tensed immediately, but Rus withdrew after only a second. “wonderful,” Rus breathed. They were both quiet for a moment, and Edge swallowed heavily as Rus gazed at him, as if searching for something beneath Edge’s cool demeanour. “i never did ask, love,” Rus said at length, “what’s your name?”

Edge blinked. “Oh, um…”

“or would you prefer that detail be kept confidential?” Rus’s smile didn’t waver, but there was a hint of something considerate beneath the look.

“Not—it’s fine, um… Edge. My name’s Edge.”

For whatever reason, this seemed to spark an excitement in Rus, his eyes flashing a brilliant gold as he regarded Edge with upraised brow bones. “edge?” His tongue danced briefly over his teeth, and Edge could already feel heat rapidly rising to his cheekbones. “well, edge, you did very well tonight. while you lack restraint, that’s easily learned.” He touched Edge’s arm. His fingertips barely brushing the bone, but a shiver ran through Edge nonetheless.

“Th-thank you,” Edge stammered, “for… helping me.”

“of course, love. though i’ll admit, my intentions weren’t entirely pure. i never was good at resisting monsters quite as… delicious as you.” Rus’s teeth were parted, and Edge caught sight of warm golden magic pooling in his mandible. He swallowed against his own magic and quickly looked away. “my master will be very pleased to meet you.”

Edge looked up at this, eyes widening. “Your… m-master?”

Rus cocked a brow bone, releasing a small laugh. “of course. be advised though, he tends to get a little… possessive. so…” Rus leaned close, voice dropping to a murmur, “some details we ought to keep to ourselves.” Without warning, Rus cupped Edge’s jaw, kissing him gently. Edge could only gasp softly in response, melting beneath his touch. This time however, the kiss didn’t remain chaste, Rus’s tongue trailing lightly over Edge’s teeth. Edge opened his mouth without a moment’s pause, holding back a moan as the taste of Rus flooded his mouth. He could feel his soul stirring with excitement, and it took a great deal of willpower to keep his fangs retracted.

All too soon (though perhaps just on time) Rus withdrew, his cheeks glowing softly. He rubbed his thumb over the thin cut on Edge’s cheekbone, the touch light, but still painful. Edge held back a whimper, though he wasn’t sure it was entirely the product of pain. “though, who can say?” Rus mused, gazing at Edge as if entranced by him. “perhaps if my master finds you impressive enough, he’ll decide to share.” Rus leaned in again, and Edge held his breath. “i should warn you though, i taste exquisite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Non-consensual biting, seduction of an intoxicated person (no actual sex), mild sexual coercion.  
> I can't explicitly think of any others to add, but I would just like to note that the "non-con" part of this chapter isn't treated as such by the characters. Basically, they're not very "good" characters.


	2. Sweeter Indulgences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is introduced to Rus's master... intimately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings are in the end notes, but I'll just mention that this chapter is extremely graphic in terms of sexual content. If you want to prepare yourself for anything you might see, I suggest reading them. (The tags have been updated as well, but they don't contain a majority of the warnings for this chapter).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ridiculously self-indulgent chapter. (Damn, if I don't love Papcest).

Edge stared at the embroidered canopy of his lavish four-poster bed, his fingers twisting subconsciously in the silk sheets. He felt uncomfortably out of place; in all his life, he’d never been treated to such finery. After a (rather shaky) meeting with Rus’s master, Edge had been treated beyond his wildest fantasies. And naturally, this included being fed _very_ well.

Even as he closed his eyes, settling into the soft mattress, Edge’s entire being seemed alive with fresh magic. He couldn’t recall ever having felt so sated—even before he’d been turned. Rus more than catered to him, always providing him with someone to drink from. Edge was never allowed to take too much from the same monster, but it seemed not to matter, as Rus had an endless supply of willing meals in wait. ~~Rather regretfully however, he had yet to offer Edge the courtesy of his own magic.~~

Yet for every luxury, Edge felt an increasing sense of self-doubt. Nothing felt right here. He didn’t belong. He wasn’t fit for this level of affluence. The house itself was overwhelming—its inhabitants even more so.

A knock on the door broke Edge from his thoughts. “Come in,” he called, sitting up and making a quick attempt at organising the mess of sheets and pillows around him. The door creaked open, and Rus’s master entered, hands in his pockets, and an easy grin curling his mouth unevenly.

Edge’s first meeting with Cash had been… a disquieting experience. Rus had mentioned his master’s possessiveness—and Cash certainly fulfilled the descriptor. Edge recalled how unhinged Cash had been when Rus had waltzed through the front door of their home with a freshly fed vampire in tow. It would be difficult to forget the frantic look in Cash’s single violet eye when he’d demanded Rus’s assurances that he hadn’t allowed Edge to drink from him.

But beyond his rather capricious demeanour, Cash was friendly enough. He still unsettled Edge to no end, but his presence was… tolerable. As he strolled over to the bed, he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his purple jacket, touching Edge’s arm with the tips of his fingers. “mind if i sit, love?” he asked, with a flick of his lighter. Edge nodded slowly, shuffling aside to make room for the other vampire. He tried not to grimace as the smell of smoke invaded his senses.

“so, how’re ya settlin’ in?” Cash asked, a slow stream of smoke trailing from between his teeth. “i take it yer accommodations are up ta scratch?”

“They’re more than satisfactory,” Edge said formally, his tone a little stiff with tension. Even in his most tranquil of moments, Cash had a strange erraticism about him. As he cocked a brow bone, smirking, Edge found himself ducking his head. Despite his shabby appearance, the master vampire more than lived up to his title.

“and rus’s been feedin’ ya enough?” Cash asked, drawing another breath of smoke into his ribcage. Edge could only nod in response, not looking up. He wasn’t eager to convey how anxious Cash made him. “good.” Cash was silent for a time, but Edge could feel the weight of his gaze. Despite the eyepatch concealing one of his violet eyes, Cash had a stare that left Edge feeling naked. He flinched as he felt Cash’s fingers brush over his jaw, tilting his face so their gazes met. “not his own magic, i hope?”

Edge’s eyes went wide, and he shook his head frantically. “No! N-no, he hasn’t. I swear it.” Beneath the black patch over Cash’s eye, Edge could see a pale flicker of purple magic. His smile hadn’t faded, but his expression seemed to advise caution on Edge’s part. “Even if he offered, I wouldn’t—”

Edge broke off at Cash’s husky laughter, and the hand at his jaw dropped. “relax, love. i’m only teasin’ ya. my pet is well trained. he knows what displeases me.” Closing his eye, Cash leaned against the bedpost, smoke trailing from his nasal cavity. Edge watched him in silence, his nerves refusing to settle.

At last, Cash sighed with satisfaction, stubbing the cigarette out against the mattress. Edge pulled a face, but knew better than to comment. “an’ have ya thought about it?” Cash asked, his smile calculating.

Edge blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“rus. have ya thought about what he tastes like?” Cash grinned as Edge spluttered incoherently, chuckling. “heh, ‘course ya have. i’d be concerned if ya hadn’t—offended even. i know rus’d be.”

Edge was blushing furiously, and he tried to turn away, only to be stopped by a delicate hand cupping his face. “I’m—I’m so sorry, Cash,” he stammered. “You’ve been so hospitable. I don’t wish to disrespect—”

“it ain’t disrespectful, love,” Cash reassured, smoothing his thumb over Edge’s jagged teeth to silence him. “can’t blame a vampire fer lustin’ after a mortal monster’s magic—‘specially not one he wants ta fuck.”

Cash’s grin broadened as Edge’s cheekbones heated further. “I don’t—I never said that I—”

“but ya do.” Cash shrugged, sounding indifferent despite his tightening grip on Edge’s jaw. “nothin’ wrong with that… in fact—” Cash leaned forward, and Edge’s soul stuttered. He was reminded uncannily of the moments before Rus had kissed him the other night. Though the energy around Cash was far more intense; Edge wanted to look away, but Cash’s hold on him was firm. “i have a proposition fer ya.”

Edge raised a brow bone. “A proposition?” He feigned impassivity, but his soul twinged curiously.

Cash examined him carefully for a moment, before releasing his jaw. “yer aware that yer welcome here is dependant on how long rus wants ya around, aren’t ya?” Edge frowned, but Cash shook his head, snickering softly. “don’t worry love, he seems ta like ya well enough.”

Edge felt scrutinised (and a little awkward) under Cash’s piercing stare. He cleared his throat, nodding stiffly. “Well, um, that’s good.”

Cash’s crooked teeth pulled into a half-smile, and he tilted his head, appearing amused by Edge. “it is…” His tongue flicked over his teeth, before his voice dropped low. “so, would ya like ta join us tonight?”

Cash’s features morphed into a broad grin at the utter bewilderment that must have crossed Edge’s face. “J-join you?” Edge’s soul was pounding with excitement, and he knew that his attempt at nonchalance was failing miserably. “What do you—?”

“i think ya know what i mean, darlin’.” Cash was smirking, and Edge flushed deeper, mortified. Cash leaned closer, and a mingle of fear and exhilaration flourished within Edge. He couldn’t decide whether he wanted to close the distance between them, or pull away entirely. This… didn’t feel quite right.

“Cash, I’m not sure if I should…”

“it’s alright,” Cash hushed him softly, his eye never leaving Edge’s. “it’s an invitation, not a request. yer free ta refuse.” Cash pressed closer, fingers grazing Edge’s ribs through his shirt as they trailed over his chest. Edge failed to keep himself placated, twitching under the touch. “would be a real shame, though,” Cash murmured, his fangs (when had he extracted them?) pressed against Edge’s jaw.

Edge sucked in a sharp breath, only to slump as Cash drew away abruptly. He smiled down at Edge, his fangs slowly retracting. “if ya decide ta accept my invitation, my pet an’ i will be in my chambers tomorrow evenin’.” Cash observed Edge for a moment, before bending down and touching his teeth lightly to the top of his skull. Warmth seemed to flood Edge, and he glanced away to hide his blush (not that it really mattered at this point).

When Cash reached the door, he turned, pausing to regard Edge thoughtfully. “oh an’, if ya do decide ta join us—i’d advise ya skip dinner.” Edge caught a glimpse of Cash’s tongue flickering over his teeth, and then he was gone, leaving Edge with a million indecent thoughts rushing through his head at once, and a hot pool of magic in his mouth.

 

****

 

_He wants you here,_ Edge reminded himself for the hundredth time that evening. _He invited you, remember?_

Pushing down the plaguing self-doubt, Edge lifted his fist, and knocked firmly on the large oaken double doors. “enter,” called a voice from within. Hesitating only briefly, Edge pushed the doors open. He was met with brilliance far beyond any other part of the manor. The bed alone was almost twice the size of his own—as was the room itself—and a crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling. Chambers fit for a king.

And Cash certainly looked a king where he was draped across the bed, adorned in silk robes of deep plum. He smiled as Edge took a few cautious steps forward. “hello, love. i’m glad ta see ya came ta the right decision.”

Edge could only nod, once again feeling reminded of how out of place he was here. At the sound of a door opening, he glanced up in time to see Rus emerging from the connecting bathroom. A towel was wrapped around his waist, leaving his ribs completely exposed, water still dripping from them. He froze as his gaze landed on Edge, blinking as his eyes widened. “what’s this?” he asked in surprise, turning to Cash.

“i brought ya a gift, pet,” Cash said, that crooked smile twisting the corners of his mouth.

Rus glanced at Edge, his golden eyes raking over the length of his body, leaving Edge feeling exposed. Rus slowly approached him, one hand still clinging onto the towel around his waist. Edge cast his eyes away as the fabric slipped a little, revealing a significant portion of Rus’s ilium. “don’t be shy, precious,” Rus murmured, cupping Edge’s face. His hand was warm, and Edge had to resist the temptation to lean into the touch. He couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his spine however, when Rus leaned in, pressing his teeth to the corner of Edge’s jaw and whispering, “my master really has spoiled me tonight. perhaps you can spoil me too?”

As Rus drew away, grinning, Edge felt hot magic rising to his cheeks. His soul was light in his chest, and he was suddenly reminded that he hadn’t eaten since yesterday. From the bed, Cash laughed softly, and Edge quickly glanced up to see him surveying the scene with keen interest. “don’t tease ‘im, my love,” he scolded gently, holding Rus with a deliberate look. “we need ta make his first time unforgettable, or he might not want ta come back.”

“I-it’s not my first time,” Edge hurriedly corrected. He still couldn’t decide which of his housemates he found more intimidating ( ~~Cash, definitely Cash~~ ), but he didn’t want either of them to think he was inexperienced. When Rus and Cash both looked at him quizzically, he cleared his throat, quickly adding, “I’ve had—s-sex before.”

He blushed, averting his eyes. But rather than the expected laughter, he felt the return of Rus’s warm fingers to his cheekbone, their touch delicate as Rus tilted his face so their gazes met. “not like this, you haven’t.” Edge swallowed as Rus’s eyes flashed, his smile nothing short of devious. He turned back to Cash, his fingers still stroking slowly over Edge’s jaw. “you sure he can handle us?”

Cash snickered, eye darting between the two monsters. “i’m more concerned ‘bout _yer_ ability to handle us, love,” he said, giving Rus a pointed look.

Rus waved his hand dismissively, releasing Edge’s jaw in favour of trailing his fingers over his spine. Edge shuddered in response. “you know i can,” Rus said. “don’t hold back on my account.”

“very well.” Cash looked at Edge, lifting a brow bone. “is this what ya want, precious?”

Edge hesitated, his misgivings resurfacing. Even with Rus’s hands tenderly exploring his body, and Cash’s eager gaze on the both of them, he felt uncertain of himself. The prospect of being intimate with these two—while endlessly appealing—was also incredibly daunting. Edge felt Rus press his mouth to his jaw, and shivered as his warm tongue trailed over the bone.

“slow down, pet,” Cash warned. “he hasn’t given us his answer yet.” Rus withdrew for a moment to cast a dry look over his shoulder at Cash, but he halted nonetheless, looking up at Edge as he awaited his consent.

“we want you here,” he whispered, stroking lightly over Edge’s cheekbone. He leaned in, and Edge’s soul seemed to pulse as his voice dropped to a murmur. “ _i_ want you here.”

Edge held Rus’s gaze for no more than a second before pressing their teeth together. Rus gasped sharply, and Edge capitalised on the opportunity to delve into his mouth, his tongue exploring every inch of Rus’s tantalising magic. He moaned as Rus’s cloying taste overcame his senses, gripping Rus’s waist. He was momentarily stunned upon realising the towel had slipped away, leaving Rus’s summoned ecto-body completely bare. His magic was warm and soft beneath Edge’s hands, and Edge grasped at it tenderly, Rus’s breath catching in surprise.

“i think that’s a yes,” he heard Cash chuckle, his voice gravelly. But Edge barely heard him, too enraptured by the scent and feeling and taste of Rus beneath him. He began to plant soft kisses down Rus’s neck, the rush of magic beneath the bone almost tangible. Without realising it, Edge summoned his fangs, the sharp teeth grazing over Rus’s vertebrae.

Immediately, Rus’s grip on him tightened, and Edge whined softly as he was pried off Rus’s neck. “you haven’t quite earned that privilege yet, edgelord,” Rus teased, though the warning was clear. Edge scowled at the nickname, but conceded as Rus released him. Smirking at Edge, Rus wandered to Cash’s side. Cash looped an arm around his waist, fingers gliding over his smooth ecto-flesh.

Edge almost flinched in reaction to the dark look Cash was giving him. Even as his lazy grin returned, Edge could see a cautionary glint in his violet eye. “come here, darlin’,” he said, summoning Edge with a flick of his finger.

Swallowing against his frenzied magic (and fear), Edge approached, ensuring there was a reasonable distance between himself and Rus (lest he ignite Cash’s disapproval). With the eyes of both monsters on him, Edge felt himself flushing hotly. “did ya enjoy that?” Cash asked, tilting his head curiously.

Edge’s gaze flickered to Rus before he nodded, his hands twisting together in front of him. “Yes.” His voice emerged soft, and Rus smirked.

“good.” Cash’s smile softened, and he rose from the bed to stand between Edge and Rus. Taking one of Edge’s hands in his own, he pressed his teeth lightly to it, his single eye not leaving Edge’s face. “tell me, love, have ya ever fucked a mortal?”

Behind Cash, Rus inclined his head, questioning. Edge blushed and shook his head. “Only when I was one.”

Cash hummed, his fingers dancing over Edge’s hand and up his ulna. “it’s quite euphoric,” he said, sounding almost entranced. “their lifeforce is what powers us. bein’ so close to them can be… overwhelmin’.” His smile didn’t waver, but there was something serious beneath it. “safe word’s ‘blood’—don’t be afraid ta use it.”

Edge was given only a moment to register Cash’s words before their teeth were pressed together. Edge drew in a sharp breath, quickly melting into the rough grasp of Cash’s hands at his waist. Cash’s mouth was pleasantly cool in comparison to Rus’s, but kissing him was no less intense. Unlike Rus, Cash seemed to have no qualms about deepening the kiss without hesitation. His tongue dipped into Edge’s mouth, somehow finding every crevice and crack within moments. He leaned close, hands roaming freely over Edge’s ribs, then his ilium, and finally pausing at his pubic symphysis, where warm magic coalesced.

A surprised whimper left Edge’s mouth as Cash dragged his fangs over the length of his tongue, the sharp tips catching on Edge’s soft magic. He felt the thrum of Cash’s laughter against him, before Cash was suddenly drawing away, leaving Edge stunned and breathless. Rus was watching them both from the bed, his ecto-body on full display. Edge had to bite down on his tongue when he noticed that Rus’s fingertips were coated in pale gold magic.

“hmm, i see now why my pet likes ya,” Cash said, glancing appreciatively over Edge. He stepped forward, smirking as he pressed against Edge, cupping his pelvic bone and squeezing gently. “yer delectable.” Edge’s breath stuttered, and magic started to gather rapidly beneath his trousers. Cash grinned, licking slowly at his jaw.

“i thought you brought him here for me, asshole.” Cash glanced at Rus, brow bone raised in amusement at the indignant expression on his face. But Rus was betrayed by the pale gold flush on his cheeks and the trickle of wet magic on his inner thigh.

“yer problem, my pet, is that yer too greedy.” Cash grinned at Rus as he climbed onto the bed to kneel over him. “ya really are spoiled, aren’t ya?”

“i am,” Rus agreed, with a wink. “but who’s to blame for that?” His gaze flitted to Edge, then back to Cash, a silent plea in his eyes.

Cash laughed, the sound raw with arousal. Edge could see hints of violet magic beneath his robe. “careful, my love. ya know what happens ta little brats, don’t ya?”

“all too well,” Rus said, grinning. He lifted his hips so that his body was pressed flush against Cash’s. Edge heard Cash release a low hiss, before pulling Rus against him and kissing him roughly. Rus groaned as Cash rutted against him and trailed his tongue down his neck, nibbling at each vertebra.

A pleasant heat settled at Edge’s pelvis as he watched them, and warm magic pooled in his mandible. Rus whined, baring his neck as Cash’s fangs began to scrape over the sensitive bone. He caught Edge’s eye over Cash’s shoulder, grinning breathlessly. “let’s not forget our guest, love,” he murmured to Cash, his voice heavy with lust.

Cash still had his arms wrapped around Rus, and for a moment, he remained in place, licking delicately at Rus’s neck. But (with a somewhat reluctant sigh) he pulled away, smiling up at Edge. “well, darlin’, don’t keep us waitin’.”

Edge blinked as Cash cocked a brow bone, indicating for him to join them on the bed. A little frantically, Edge’s eyes darted to Rus for support. Beyond his slightly debauched expression though, Rus looked patient, nodding in reassurance. “i promise, edge, i’ll take care of you.”

Edge had little will to deliberate further, Rus’s use of the singular not lost on him. Climbing onto the soft sheets beside them, he watched as Cash leaned to whisper something to Rus, a smile curling Rus’s mouth as he spoke. When Cash withdrew, he leaned back on his haunches, and Edge had to pause to breathe as his robe slipped aside to expose his thick, violet cock. Seeming to sense Edge’s train of thought, Cash grinned, shaking his head. “not yet, love. rus is goin’ ta look after ya.”

“sit back, precious,” Rus murmured, kneeling over Edge with his hands braced on either side of his hips. “and try to relax,” he added softly, his breath ghosting over Edge’s mouth. Edge leaned into the soft pillows propped against the headboard, a sudden craving igniting within him. Though he’d fed only two days previous, Edge had grown accustomed to daily meals, and he couldn’t help but survey Rus’s ecto-flesh with an element of yearning. He remained passive for the moment however, watching intently as Rus settled over his ilium, where his arousal now strained against the confines of his pants.

He swallowed heavily as Rus began to move, gently rocking back and forth, his exposed cunt just brushing the bulge of Edge’s magic. Rus grinned down at him as he rolled his hips, trailing a hand over Edge’s ribs through his shirt.

“Sh-shit,” Edge breathed as Rus ground down particularly hard, his cock twitching beneath his clothing. Over Rus’s shoulder, he could see Cash, palming his own cock lightly. Vibrant purple magic sparked from his visible eye, and he ran his tongue over the edges of his teeth as he watched them.

“yer doin’ so well, darlin’,” he purred. Edge couldn’t tell who he was speaking to, but the words jolted his soul, pleasure curling at the base of his pelvic girdle. Rus began to speed up, and Edge whined, bucking his hips in search of more friction.

“patience, sweetheart,” Rus panted, curling his fingers around Edge’s iliac crests and pressing him against the mattress. He trailed a finger up Edge’s sternum, and began unbuttoning his shirt, his languid pace utter _agony._ His smile was vibrant, golden eyes sparkling as he guided himself slowly over Edge’s clothed arousal, hooking three fingers around one of Edge’s bare ribs. “fuck, i can’t wait to feel you inside me. your tongue, your cock, your _fangs—_ all of you.”

Edge dropped his head back against the pillows, groaning deeply. “Rus, fuck—stars, please—”

“please what, edgelord?”

There was no shortage of amusement in Rus’s tone, yet somehow, it only served to further Edge’s desperation. He clutched onto Rus’s hips, grinding up into him. “Let me fuck you, you asshole!” he growled, as Rus gasped sharply.

Gripping Edge’s hands, Rus pinned them against the bed, grinning as he leaned over Edge, slowly pressing his dripping cunt against Edge’s pulsing magic. “you know, calling me names isn’t gonna win you any points.”

Cash’s breathy laughter drew both Edge and Rus’s attention back to the master vampire. He was grinning, fangs bared, and hand gripped tightly around his leaking cock. “i think ye’ve had yer fun, rus. stop bein’ a little shit now.”

Rus smirked at Cash, giving a defiant roll of his hips and raising a brow bone. “think he’s earned it?”

“think ye’ve tortured ‘im enough,” Cash remarked, though there was a hint of something darker in his eye.

Rus grinned, and halted, his cunt pressed hard against Edge’s straining magic. Tears welled up Edge’s sockets, his sharp fingers creating small tears in the silk sheets. Sighing, Rus sat up. “guess you’re right. that’s probably enough edging.”

Edge opened his mouth to express his utter indignation, but his words were swallowed by the firm press of Rus’s teeth against his own. He moaned at the feeling of Rus’s fingers at his belt. They shook slightly as he worked it open, and Edge could sense the eager desperation in his movements. Rus was panting when their mouths parted, and he glanced over his shoulder at Cash, whose eye was alight with excitement.

“ready when you are, _master_ ,” Rus said, simpering.

Cash gave derisive roll of his eye, before coming to kneel behind Rus, looping his arms around his waist. “behave,” he growled softly, dragging his fangs over the nape of Rus’s neck.

Rus leaned his head back against Cash with a sigh, eyes fluttering closed as Cash’s tongue ran over his collarbone. “why would i behave when the punishment is just as sweet as the reward?” Rus asked, laughing breathlessly. He shot a smirk in Edge’s direction, shifting his hands to his pants, where his belt hung loose. Edge conceded to watch, almost mesmerised as Rus slid his trousers down his femurs. His cock throbbed impatiently as Rus’s fingers brushed it, and Edge’s breath hitched.

Cash glanced up, humming appreciatively. “well done, pet,” he murmured against Rus’s neck, tongue darting over his vertebrae. “now reward him for his patience.”

Rus turned to grin at Cash, a silent exchange passing between them. At last, Cash nodded, and Rus returned his attention to Edge, resting a hand on his femur. “you remember the safe word, don’t you?”

Edge tensed, swallowing. “I do,” he said, voice a little thick.

“don’t hesitate to use it, if you must.” Rus’s tone was light, but there was a heavier implication to his words, and Edge nodded. “good boy,” Rus whispered, leaning in. Edge’s mandible felt heavy with magic, and he held back a whimper as Rus straddled his hips, his cunt inches from Edge’s cock.

But rather than lowering himself, Rus reached for the nightstand, opening the drawer. Edge frowned as Rus guided his hands above his head, then released a strained cry as metal cuffs came into contact with his wrists. He recognised the painful sting of silver, and stared at Rus, eyes wide. “do you want me to stop?” Rus asked, pausing. The steel still graced Edge’s bones, and the burn was agonising. “we have ones without silver.”

Cash watched Edge over Rus’s shoulder, his hands still roaming Rus’s ribs and ecto-body. His violet eye flickered as it hovered on Edge’s wrists, enraptured by the sight of the burning metal. Edge inhaled shakily. “No, i-it’s fine,” he heaved, cursing the tremble of his voice.

“are you sure?” Rus implored. “don’t feel that you have to—”

“I want to,” Edge choked out, but with a little more conviction to his tone. “I want to do it.”

Rus hesitated, turning to Cash for confirmation. The vampire’s gaze didn’t leave Edge, but he nodded affirmatively, and Rus smiled at Edge. “you know what to do if you want me to stop,” he reminded Edge, before fastening the cuffs around his wrists, clipping them to the headboard.

Edge clenched his teeth, hissing at the cold, searing pain. But the soft press of something warm over the head of his cock drew his attention. Rus hovered barely an inch above him, but the proximity of his magic sent a rapacious desperation through Edge. He tried to buck his hips, but Rus’s grip on them was firm. “Please, Rus—ah—please, let me…” Edge trailed off as Rus sunk a little lower—but still, it wasn’t _enough._

“hah, look at ‘im,” Cash sighed, grinding slowly against Rus. His eye was fixed on Edge’s face, drinking in his agonised expression. “fuck, make ‘im beg fer it, love,” he panted against Rus’s jaw. “make ‘im _scream._ ”

Violet magic flared from Cash’s eye, his clawed fingers scraping over Rus’s ecto-flesh. Rus remained just above Edge’s cock, his cunt dripping warm golden magic onto the head. Edge sobbed, straining against the searing cuffs to try and close the distance between the heat of Rus’s magic and his aching arousal. “Rus, _please,_ ” he whined, sockets wet with tears.

“quiet, precious, i’ve got you,” Rus murmured, hushing him with a soft sweep of his thumb over Edge’s mouth. He lowered himself just a little more, and Edge gasped. He tugged on the silver cuffs, then keened as they burned his throbbing wrists.

“fuck, that’s a good boy,” Cash moaned, arms wrapped around Rus’s chest. His gaze was intent on Edge, purple magic visible even from behind his eye-patch. “cry fer us, edge. i need ta hear ya. i need ta see ya _break._ ”

Edge’s desperate whines devolved into sobbing and incoherent cries of torment. He squeezed his sockets shut against the pain, yanking uselessly at the cuffs. The sounds coming from Cash were of pure ecstasy as Edge slowly unravelled. “that’s it,” he groaned, “that’s it—fuck, yer such a good boy. give ‘im what he wants, rus.”

Edge felt Rus’s hand cradle his face, and he opened his eyes. Tears stung the corners of his sockets. “R-Rus—” his broken sob was silenced as Rus leaned down, kissing him gently.

“you’ve been so good for us, edge,” Rus whispered, his words laced with sweet tranquillity—a stark contrast to Cash’s husky growls. “i’m going to make you feel good, precious—i’m going to make you feel _so_ good.”

With no further deliberation, Rus seated himself fully on Edge’s cock, his cry of mingled elation and pain stifled by his gritted teeth. Edge could only gasp, panting heavily at the bliss of finally being inside Rus. Rus felt warm—almost hot—and Edge’s own pain was briefly pushed from his mind. His eyes drifted closed, and he allowed himself to focus on nothing but the euphoria of Rus’s magic, squeezing his cock and alleviating the sting at his wrists.

“how does he feel?” Cash’s voice pushed through Edge’s subconscious. He slowly opened his eyes to find Cash watching him, his stare fuelled with intensity. Cash’s arms still enclosed Rus’s chest, and he scraped his clawed fingers over Rus’s thin ribs, leaving shallow gashes which leaked pale golden magic. A sudden heat burned in Edge’s throat. His fangs extended involuntarily, and a mix of magic and saliva coated his mouth. Cash grinned, digging his claws deeper, and Rus moaned, sinking back. “hmm… he has a tight little cunt, doesn’t he?” Cash kissed Rus’s neck before bringing one of his fingers to his mouth, licking the magic from it. “it tastes divine too, i can promise ya that.”

Edge whimpered as Rus began to move his hips, rising and falling at a _treacherously_ slow pace. Rus steadied himself by hooking an arm around the back of Cash’s neck, before rocking back and forth on Edge’s cock, moaning without restraint. “perhaps another time though,” Cash said, chuckling. He rested his chin on Rus’s shoulder, watching with satisfaction as Edge groaned.

“how are you—d-doing, sweetheart?” Rus asked, a little breathless as he rolled his hips, grinding down on Edge’s cock. Edge struggled to enunciate a response, and Rus laughed, trailing a hand over his sternum. “you feel wonderful inside me. hah, stars i f-feel fucking incredible. fuck, you’re good, edgelord.”

Edge didn’t even have the resolve to admonish the nickname. He tried to buck his hips, but his movements were inhibited by the restraints at his wrists, and he whined against the icy burn. Cash hummed, before shifting closer, pressing himself against Rus. He trailed a finger over his ecto-body, resting at his clit. Rus gasped, his clutch tightening around the back of Cash’s neck. “that’s it, pet,” Cash hummed, gripping one of Rus’s hips. “let’s make our guest feel good, hm?”

His hold became firm as he started guiding Rus’s movements on Edge’s cock. “fuck, cash…” Rus tipped his head back, his mouth hanging open as he was overcome by bliss. Cash grinned over his shoulder at Edge, who groaned as Rus tightened around him. “faster—stars, faster, please.”

Rus’s moans soon became unintelligible as Cash bounced him up and down, harder with each passing second. Edge bucked his hips impulsively, groaning as he strained against the silver cuffs, his wrists screaming in protest. Cash’s gaze immediately darted to Edge’s face, his eye flashing. “how’s that silver treatin’ ya, love?” he asked, tongue flicking over his teeth salaciously.

Edge could only shake his head in response, teeth clenched against the pain. He gasped, head dropping back and eyes falling closed as his climax began to build. “Fuck, I—I’m so close…”

“hmm, good boy,” Cash purred, the growl slipping back into his voice. “maybe we can make ‘em tighter next time. fuck…” _Next time?_ A thrill of excitement spurred Edge on, and his breath hitched sharply, hips stuttering as the thrust into Rus uncontrollably.

“edge—” Rus panted, sweat and magic beading on his skull. “edge—oh fuck, please…”

Rus’s magic clenched around him, casting waves of euphoria over Edge. Cash was grinning at him, his tongue hanging from his mouth, violet eye aflame. “ya gonna come fer us, edge? fuck, ye’ve been such a good boy…” Without warning, Cash reached above Edge’s head and tugged at the cuffs. Unbridled pain shot through Edge’s wrists, and he cried out, writhing in agony. Cash groaned, his fangs extending as salivary magic dripped from his mouth. “fuck, come fer us, edge. good boy—that’s it…”

Edge gasped, slamming his hips hard into Rus as he reached his peak. Rus whined as Edge released his magic inside him, his walls fluttering and convulsing around Edge’s cock as he came too. Cash grinned, a wild look of delight in his sparking purple eye. “fuck, pet, ya enjoyed that did ya?” He turned his gaze on Edge, tongue dancing over his fangs. “ye’ve been such a good boy, precious. i think ya deserve a treat.”

Edge’s mind was still addled by the haze of his orgasm, and he blinked as Cash unclipped his cuffs. Deep red gashes burned into his carpals, and Cash grinned at the sight of them, trailing a finger over the tarnished bone. “silver’s a bitch,” he remarked as Edge winced.

Leaning back, Cash hummed thoughtfully, before licking a trail over Rus’s neck. Realisation dawned on Edge as Cash’s fangs extended to their full length, the sharp points barely a millimetre from the sensitive bone of Rus’s cervical vertebrae. “safe word?” Cash asked, stroking Rus’s neck slowly. But Rus shook his head, quiet but for his heavy panting. Cash grinned, meeting Edge’s gaze as he sank his fangs into the thin bones of Rus’s neck.

A choked cry left Rus’s mouth as the bone cracked, gold-tinted marrow spilling from the wound and trickling over his collarbone. Cash growled gutturally as magic gushed into his mouth. The scent of it was sweet in the air, and Edge held his breath as his fangs extended of their own accord. He watched, captivated by the soft, stuttering moans that left Rus’s mouth; the possessive flare in Cash’s eye; the cloying scent of Rus, overwhelming his senses.

Rus’s eyes fluttered closed, and he slumped against Cash, who held him tightly as he broke away. He grinned, sighing blissfully as golden magic dripped from his fangs and onto the bed sheets. Edge leaned forward, avid hunger surging through him. Cash’s eye immediately flicked to him, bright and alert. Even in the throes of his longing, Edge hesitated under the master vampire’s predatory stare.

But to his surprise, Cash leaned back, nodding with a smirk. “go ahead,” he said, licking away the spent magic on his teeth. “have a taste.”

Edge was stunned briefly, feeling uncertain as he hooked an arm around Rus’s waist, drawing him close. Rus was slightly limp, but he sighed, pressing himself into Edge. “edge,” he whispered, weakly. “please…”

At first, Edge thought Rus was begging him to stop. But as he looped a shaking hand around the back of Edge’s skull, guiding him closer to his neck, Edge realised what he was asking for. “R-Rus—” Edge broke off, swallowing. His self-control was quickly slipping, the divine scent of Rus’s magic intoxicating. “Do you want me to—?”

“i want you to fucking bite me, you twat,” Rus growled, firm despite the quaver in his voice. Edge glanced at Cash, who was smirking. He raised a brow bone at Edge, nodding.

Edge breathed deeply, trying to gather enough restraint to savour the experience. He pressed his mouth to Rus’s neck, licking slowly at the dripping magic. Rus moaned beneath him, his hands finding Edge’s spine and caressing softly over the vertebrae. Edge clung to Rus desperately, quivering with the effort to keep himself at bay.

“fuck, love, don’t torture yerself,” came Cash’s amused laughter.

A growl built in Edge’s chest, and at last, he sank his teeth into the fresh wound, Rus squirming beneath him as his fangs pierced the bone. Hot, sweet magic flooded Edge’s mouth, and he moaned, deepening his bite. He clutched onto Rus, pulling him closer in an attempt to draw in more of his ambrosial magic. He relished in the overwhelming feeling of warmth filling his soul, sighing as he drank.

Over Rus’s shoulder, Edge caught Cash watching him. His hand was on his cock, thumb smoothing pre-cum over the head, his tongue darting across his fangs. Edge closed his eyes, allowing delirium to take over. His mind clouded pleasantly, and suddenly he felt weightless, his soul glowing as magic surged into it.

His daze was broken by the sound of Rus’s deep moans. Edge pulled away abruptly as he felt Rus’s fingers digging into his back, wavering cries falling from his mouth. “oh, edge—fuck…”  Edge licked the moisture off his teeth, holding Rus steady as he slumped against his chest. Still feeling slightly drunk on Rus’s magic, he conceded to sag against him, basking in the pleasant hum of vitality through his bones.

Cash’s heavy laughter rang through the tranquillity settling into Edge’s mind. A glance up at the other vampire sent a shudder through Edge. Cash’s purple eye was flaring, an almost crazed expression on his face. His cock still leaked freely, but he seemed content to ignore it for the moment. Kneeling behind Rus, he pressed his face to the nape of his neck, grinning. “did ya just come with his fangs inside a’ ya?”

Edge felt Rus tense in his arms, and Cash chuckled hoarsely. His gaze flickered to Edge, a voracious look in his eye, before he yanked Rus off him. A choked whimper escaped Rus as Cash pressed him into the mattress beside Edge, not hesitating as he lifted Rus’s legs over his shoulders and drove into him with a single thrust.

“cash—ah!” Rus’s groans of pleasure morphed into screams as Cash pounded into him, rough and unrelenting. Magic flamed from Cash’s socket, and he released a carnal growl, fangs bared.

“who do ya belong to?” he grunted, thrusting vigorously. Rus opened his mouth, but his words were lost in a string of desperate cries, tears spilling from his sockets as he clutched desperately onto Cash. “ya liked that, didn’t ya? ya liked havin’ his fangs inside a’ ya.” Cash turned to look at Edge, a wild grin twisting his features. “fuck, just look at ‘im. he enjoyed ya too. didn’t ya, precious?”

Edge couldn’t tear his gaze away, Cash’s words stimulating his hunger. Magic flowed into his mandible, fuelling his primal urge to _feed._ Cash growled possessively, holding Rus tightly as he drove into him with immense force. “too bad he doesn’t belong to ya. too bad he’s _mine._ ”

Edge whined with longing, clutching the sheets to keep himself subdued. He panted against the burning ache in his mouth. Magic still trickled from Rus’s neck, and desire battled restraint within Edge as he watched the violently impassioned scene unfurling before him.

Edge’s torment seemed to thrill Cash, his eye vividly alight, fangs dripping. “who do ya belong to?” he snarled against Rus’s neck, his earnest thrusts becoming inconsistent. “say it.”

“cash,” Rus moaned, his breaths sharp and staggered by Cash’s brutal thrusts. “i’m yours, master, i’m—”

Rus’s words were broken by a strangled scream as Cash sank his fangs into the unmarred side of his neck, magic gushing from the wound. Cash drank deeply, his eye fixed on Edge. His expression was predatory, but Edge couldn’t look away, enthralled by the raw display of possessiveness. Rus was moaning, the sounds faint and breathy. Fangs still latched to Rus’s bones, Cash growled, the pace of his hips stuttering. He gasped as he released Rus’s neck, pressing their bodies together. “yer mine,” he whispered, almost desperately. “i love you, and yer mine.”

Rus was silent and still beneath Cash, but he clung to him fiercely, eyes wide and glazed over. Cash wrapped his arms around Rus as he collapsed on top of him, chest heaving with exhaustion. His cock still dripped with a mingle of their fluids as he rolled onto the bed beside Edge. Tugging Rus against him, Cash began to whisper hurried words of praise, littering Rus in soft kisses. Rus appeared too dazed to respond, but Cash held him tightly, even licking away the magic that still dripped freely from his wounds.

Edge watched them for a time, the pure devotion between them flooding his soul with a warmth alongside that of the fresh magic. Slowly, he reached out until his fingers found Cash’s. He shook slightly, his anxieties rearising. _You don’t belong here,_ said a small voice. _They have each other. They don’t need you._

But Cash’s fingers closed around his, squeezing them gently, and the voice faded. They lay in silence, and Edge allowed his eyes to fall close. He was wanted. He belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit sexual content, implied sexual sadism, light bondage and bdsm, possessive sexual behaviour, graphic description of biting.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cash helps Edge come to terms with his immortality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't really any serious warnings for this chapter - it's honestly 90% fluff. But there is a little hurt/comfort and some minor issues with self-worth.

“hold ‘im,” Cash instructed, hoisting Rus onto Edge’s chest.

Edge frowned, but wrapped his arms around Rus nonetheless. His golden eyes were glassy, his expression vacant and unseeing. “What’s wrong with him?” Edge asked, alarmed.

Cash didn’t seem troubled however, shrugging dismissively. “happens a lot after we fuck… he kinda goes into shock.”

Edge stared, bewildered, as Cash slid off the bed and pulled his robe back on. “Into _shock_?” Edge looked down at Rus frantically. He hadn’t moved, though his chest rose and fell steadily as he stared at nothing. Shaking his head, Edge turned back to Cash. “And this didn’t strike you as an issue of concern?” he asked, sardonically.

“eh, quit yer whinin’, edgy. he’ll be fine. he always is.” Cash was rifling through the bottom drawer of the nightstand, and soon rose with a plastic bottle in hand. It was marked ‘replenishment’. “here, try ta get ‘im ta drink some a’ this. he, uh… lost a fair bit a’ magic. heh.” As if to punctuate the point, Cash grinned sheepishly, displaying the remnants of Rus’s magic that still clung to his teeth.

Edge took the bottle, eyeing the syrupy contents. “Honey?”

Cash shrugged. “his favourite. now stay here—and don’t let go of ‘im.”

Cash had disappeared into the bathroom before Edge could open his mouth to protest. Frowning, he ran his thumb over Rus’s cheekbone. “Hey, Rus, you’re okay,” he whispered. “I’m right here, I’ve got you.” If his soothing words penetrated Rus’s unresponsive state, Rus showed no sign of it, his gaze remaining fixed on the ceiling. Sighing, Edge slowly sat up, taking care not to jostle Rus too much. Magic still leaked from his bite wounds, but the flow had mostly subsided.

Popping the cap off the plastic bottle, Edge held it before Rus. “Look, Cash left this for you. It’s honey. Your favourite, right?” Rus remained silent, but his eyes slowly drifted closed, his breaths deep. Edge placed the bottle on the nightstand, sighing. He lifted Rus into his arms, pulling him against his chest and holding him there. “You were amazing,” he purred gently, smoothing his fingers over the back of Rus’s skull. “You were absolutely incredible. You know that, don’t you?” Edge fell quiet, pressing a light kiss to Rus’s cranium.

Cash soon emerged from the bathroom, holding a small basin of water and a clean towel. He sat beside Edge, wetting the cloth. “don’t let go, remember?” he reminded Edge, who nodded, frowning a little. Cash surveyed him briefly, before he began to dab the wounds at Rus’s neck.

Rus winced softly, but otherwise remained passive, his head still resting on Edge’s chest. Cash began to hum gently as he cleaned away the spent magic, occasionally stopping to stroke Rus’s face affectionately. “look at ya, love,” he whispered to Rus, tracing a single finger over the fresh puncture wounds on his vertebrae. “ya took such good care of us. you were so good for us, pet.” Cash continued to mutter sweet nothings as he dabbed at the mess of magic and marrow on Rus’s neck. Once he’d cleaned it off, he returned the cloth to the washbowl, before climbing up next to Edge and resting his head on Rus’s chest. He sighed, closing his eye. “yer alright, rus. we’ve got ya, okay? yer safe. ya know that yer safe, don’t ya? sleep, it’s okay…”

Edge peacefully absorbed Cash’s muttered words of soothing. Though they were intended for Rus, Edge found comfort in them. The past year of his life had been a living (or rather, dead) nightmare. It felt almost strange to be so at ease, but he welcomed it. He soon found himself dozing pleasantly, magic still humming through his bones.

He vaguely noticed Cash lifting Rus off him and tucking him under the covers of the bed. He only opened his eyes when he heard Cash whispering his name. “hey, edge, c’mere fer a minute.”

Blinking sleepily, Edge glanced to where Cash was cradling Rus in his arms. Rus was asleep, chest rising and falling gently. Edge looked at Cash, who appeared reposeful for once, his gaze steady. He nodded down at Rus, resting a hand on his chest. “put yer head here,” he said.

Edge frowned, puzzled, but obliged. He shifted closer, settling his skull in the centre of Rus’s chest. For a moment, he felt nothing but the smooth heaving of Rus’s breaths beneath him. Then…

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Edge almost flinched away, startled. But Cash placed a hand on his skull, fingers stroking the bone languidly until Edge relaxed. The solid beating of Rus’s soul seemed to permeate right through him—simultaneously serene and chilling. He closed his eyes and released a shaky breath. His own ~~dead~~ soul suddenly felt so cold in his chest. Edge couldn’t decide whether he wanted to pull away, or clutch onto Rus and listen to the sound of his ~~living~~ soul for the remainder of his immortal life.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Edge only realised he was crying when he felt the cold wetness of his tears on his cheeks. He clung to Rus, his arms shaking with the effort it took to hold back his sobs. _Don’t cry,_ he urged himself. _He just fed you. Don’t waste his magic so soon. Stop it. You’re being ridiculous. Don’t—_

“incredible, isn’t it?” Edge had almost forgotten Cash was still there. He glanced up, and was surprised to find the other vampire smiling down at him. “i used ta lie fer hours listenin’ to it.”

Edge’s chest heaved as he released a quavering breath. “How—how can you stand it? Being so close to a mortal monster? I don’t—I don’t _understand_ how…”

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

A tirade of emotion seemed to have overcome Edge, and he was suddenly unstable. Shaking, he pulled away, wringing his hands together. Cash watched him, his expression almost pitying. “it can be overwhelmin’, i know.”

“ _Overwhelming—_?” Inhaling sharply, Edge slid off the bed. “I… I think I need some air.” Without waiting for a response, Edge pulled his pants back up his femurs, hurriedly buckling the belt as he walked outside onto the balcony overlooking the city.

A cool breeze gave the night a biting chill, the wind passing straight through Edge’s bare ribcage. The manor sat atop a hill, just outside the city, and the flickering lights below swallowed the stars. Edge leaned against the balcony’s railing, fingers curling around the cold metal. He didn’t turn at the sound of footsteps approaching, but closed his eyes, trying to steady his tremulous breaths. “I really don’t want to talk about it,” he said, a strain to his voice.

He flinched at the sudden feeling of Cash’s hands on his shoulders, then turned in surprise as Cash wrapped something around them. “thought ya might be cold,” Cash said, shrugging.

Edge frowned at the jacket draped over him. “This is yours.”

“suits ya.” Cash leaned against the railing beside him, expression distant. He was silent for a time, but Edge still regarded him with suspicion. Reluctantly, Edge conceded to pull the jacket tighter around him as the breeze picked up, chilling him to his core. Cash produced a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his robe, offering one to Edge with an incline of his head.

Edge pondered them briefly, then decided to relinquish his distaste of the habit—just this once. “Fuck it. Give me one,” he muttered. Cash grinned, offering him a light as Edge placed the cigarette between his teeth. As he took a drag, smoke swirled within his ribcage, and he sighed as the calming effects took over. It had been a long time since he’d allowed himself to do this.

Beside him, Cash tapped his fingers against the balcony’s railing as smoke trailed from between his teeth. He gave Edge a sidelong glance, lifting a brow bone. With a sigh, Edge turned away, taking in the cool night air and the city ambience instead. He could feel Cash’s faintly flickering eye on him, and his bones seemed to itch under the scrutiny.

Though the smoke had dulled his senses slightly, Edge’s mind still seemed to ring with the sound of Rus’s beating soul. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ He couldn’t extinguish the deep-rooted urge within him that hissed at him to _protect._ It went against every instinct he’d developed over the past year. Mortals weren’t meant to be protected—they were meant to be _consumed._ Their magic was nothing more than fuel—their lives were meaningless to vampires. They were a source of sustenance, nothing more.

And yet…

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Edge dragged his fingers over his temples, teeth clenched. “How do you fucking _stand_ it?” he growled, under his breath. Cash glanced at him, expression questioning. “How do you push aside your—your _hunger_ when you’re around him? How do you stop yourself from acting upon your deepest urges? He’s not—he’s just _food._ I don’t—I c-can’t—” Edge broke off, swallowing. He bit back a whine as Cash pried one of his hands off his temple, cupping it softly in his own.

“hey, it’s alright, love.” Cash’s voice was tender. Somehow, this only furthered Edge’s frustration. Cash wasn’t supposed to be _stable._ He was normally so unhinged. Yet somehow, after a night with Rus, he was… tamed.

It was _wrong._

“How is it alright?” Edge hissed between his teeth. “How can you be around someone so—so _alive_?” Something heavy seemed to settle in Edge’s chest, his breaths becoming short and laboured.

He didn’t resist as Cash intertwined their fingers, turning Edge quickly so that their gazes were level. “that’s exactly _what_ keeps me goin’,” he said, his gaze suddenly intense. His purple eye flickered, not straying from Edge’s face. “if it weren’t fer rus… i reckon i’d have given up a long time ago.”

“But…” Edge felt Cash’s fingers tightening around his own, and he held back a sob.

“he an’ i are soul bonded, ya know?” The statement was spoken so casually, yet it struck Edge like a knife to the chest.

“W-what? You’re—with a—he’s _mortal._ If he dies…”

“i go with ‘im.” Cash shrugged, seeming unconcerned by the—objectively, rather daunting—fact. “a thousand years in this world, an’ he’s the best thing that’s ever happened ta me. if he died tomorrow… it’d be worth givin’ up immortality ta go with ‘im. he saved me from…” Cash trailed off, releasing a dry laugh. Edge was almost comforted by the hint of instability that had returned to his voice. “let’s just say, i was in a pretty dark place when he found me. not sure i would’ve lasted long if he hadn’t—an’ no doubt i’d have taken a few monsters with me.”

Cash turned away from Edge, falling silent. He gazed over the city, cigarette balanced between two fingers. Hand clutched around the railing, Edge breathed in more of the soothing smoke, trying to calm his jagged nerves. The thought of giving up immortality for another monster was… ~~appealing~~ terrifying. While every second of Edge’s life as a vampire had been unbearable, something had kept him going. The urge to feed… the force that seemed to drive his instincts. It had kept him alive. To let go of that…

“got any family, edge?” The question startled Edge out of his thoughts, and his gaze shot up. Cash wasn’t even looking at him, a tranquillity to his demeanour.

“I… used to,” Edge said, quietly.

Cash glanced at him, brow bone raised. “they die?”

Edge frowned at the bluntness of the question, before laughing shakily. “I did.”

Cash smirked, but there was something sympathetic beneath the expression. Sighing, he pressed the end of his cigarette to the cool steel railing, before discarding it on the ground below. “ya know, family’s pretty important. even—nah, _especially—_ fer a vampire.”

“I can’t…” Edge shook his head, squeezing his sockets shut. He’d been trying not to think about his brother for the past year. ~~After all, what good was he to Red now? He was a threat to his life. A danger. A _burden._~~ “My brother’s mortal,” he said. “I can’t… be around him.”

Cash watched him for a time, as if analysing him, his eye flickering over Edge’s face. Then, with a heavy sigh, he turned, leaning back on the railing with his arms slumped heavily over the edge. “sometimes, havin’ someone who’s alive around kinda puts things inta perspective,” Cash said, slowly. “when ye’ve got nothin’ ta live fer—nothin’ but the will ta feed—life doesn’t seem that important. not yer life—not the lives of the people ya kill. it… empties you out. leaves ya feelin’ hollow an’—well.” Cash paused, regarding Edge with a small smile. “who’s gonna stop ya from fallin’ off the… heh—edge?”

Edge felt inclined to scowl at the pun, but he felt numb, Cash’s words slowly sinking in. Fingers trembling, he drew his cigarette to his mouth, taking a long drag. The smoke settled in his chest, but it no longer seemed effective. Gritting his teeth, he let the cigarette drop to the ground, crushing it beneath his bare foot. He breathed out heavily, tipping his head back as if the stars might answer his frustrated plea. “I don’t—why does it even _matter_?” he snapped, a little more harshly than he’d intended. “My life isn’t—it isn’t important. I can’t _help_ people when I’m like this… I can only hurt them.”

Edge bit back against the tears brimming in his eye sockets. He allowed Cash to drape an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “hey. take it easy, edgy. yer worth a hell of a lot more than ya think.” Cash tucked Edge against his side, planting a gentle skeleton kiss to the crown of his skull. “rus could use someone like ya. i’m not…” Cash swallowed, a strangely pained expression crossing his face. “i’m not really good fer ‘im. not always.”

Edge glanced at Cash, a strained, dry laugh escaping him. “I’m a vampire—I hardly think I’d be any better.”

“’s not what i mean.” Cash held Edge’s gaze. He appeared oddly calm… perhaps uncannily so. There was intensity in his violet eye that almost chilled Edge. “rus an’ i… we feed off each other’s worst habits. when he’s feelin’ self-destructive, he comes ta me.” Cash clenched his teeth suddenly, a stricken expression crossing his features. “i—i should help him… but i don’t. i just do what he asks, an’…”

Edge was still, staring at Cash. A tightness had formed in his throat, and he swallowed against it. “And…?”

Cash glanced at him, a humourless breath of laughter leaving his mouth. “an’ i give in ta my worst impulses.”

The silence that hung in the air was charged with guilt. Cash was staring out at the city, his eye almost burning in the dim night. Edge didn’t have to ask what Cash’s ‘worst impulses’ were. After being a vampire for a year, he had enough first-hand experience to understand what a vampire’s worst impulses were.

Cash’s arm was still around his shoulders, but it had fallen limp, as if he’d forgotten it was there. Edge didn’t quite have the heart to remove it. He leaned into Cash’s hold slightly, murmuring, “I understand.”

Cash looked at him with something akin to a grimace. “i s’pose ya do, to a degree.”

“But…” Edge frowned, “that still doesn’t explain why I’d be any better for Rus than you are. We’re both vampires.”

Cash nodded his agreement. “we are.”

Edge raised a brow bone in question. “And?”

Cash looked at him, studying his face for a moment, as if assessing him. Edge felt as if he was being peeled back, layer by layer. Eventually, Cash spoke, his voice soft. “rus told ya hadn’t fed fer a month when he found ya.”

Edge frowned, but nodded cautiously, muttering, “Something like that.”

“impressive,” Cash admitted, tilting his head. “can’t imagine i’d have lasted that long. i’d have eaten my way through half the city before then.”

Edge grit his teeth, staring at the ground. “I’m… not very good at being a vampire.”

“no yer not,” Cash agreed, chuckling, and Edge scowled. “but… maybe that’s a good thing.” Cash raised a brow bone, giving Edge an inquisitive look. “i mean, i hardly think yer problem was a lack of food sources. ’s not that difficult ta grab monsters off the street—believe me, i know.”

Edge swallowed, looking down. Cash had a stare that seldom failed to leave him feeling bare. “rus could do with someone who’s more willin’ ta hold ‘imself back. someone with a little more… compassion.” Cash chuckled, shaking his head. “even if he doesn’t think he does.”

Despite the humour in Cash’s voice, Edge could feel the tears returning to his sockets. He cursed himself inwardly, and clenched his fists, trying to silence himself. But he couldn’t hold back a small whimper as Cash tugged him a little closer, cupping his jaw. He twitched under the deft strokes of Cash’s fingers over the bone. “tell me honestly now, edge,” Cash murmured, “do ya really think yer brother is better off without ya?”

Edge wanted to pull away. He felt ashamed of himself. Disgusted, even. He suppressed a wince as the tears began to trail down his cheekbones. Crying felt so beneath him. ~~Or so above him. A creature like him wasn’t worth tears. Not even his own.~~

But Cash’s stare was firm and unrelenting, his eye unmoving as it fixed Edge. “Cash…” Edge’s voice felt weak and tremulous, almost sticking in his throat. “I can’t… My brother’s m-mortal, I can’t—”

“ya can.” Cash’s arm tightened around Edge’s shoulders. “if someone as fucked up as me can be around rus, then yer gonna be fine around yer brother. ya don’t have ta hold yerself back from happiness just ‘cause yer dead.” Cash smiled a little, his gaze softening. “go see yer brother, edge. he’s yer family—nothin’ can change that.”

Edge was silent, allowing Cash to pull him against his chest. It felt… nice, having Cash’s arms around him. It felt safe. Easy. “Rus…” Edge trailed off, glancing in the direction of the bedroom. Rus was still asleep under the covers, his face a mask of peace. “He’s your family, isn’t he?”

Cash nodded, fondness creeping into his expression as he cast a glance over his shoulder. “he is. and… you can be too—if ya like.”

Edge contemplated, staring at the trees beneath the balcony, swaying in the gentle breeze. “I think…” He drew in a long breath, composing himself. “I think I should see if my old family wants me back first,” he said at last, resolution in his voice.

This drew a smile from Cash. “good.” He gave Edge a gentle squeeze before drawing away, heading back to the bedroom. At the glass double-doors, he paused, turning back to regard Edge. “oh, an’—if yer ever short of a place ta stay, ya know yer always welcome here, don’t ya?”

Edge swallowed against the tears prickling at his eye sockets, and nodded. With a final lopsided grin in Edge’s direction, Cash returned to the bed beside Rus. Edge watched as he climbed beneath the covers and pulled Rus close, his skull buried in the nape of Rus’s neck. Edge could still hear the faint beat of Rus’s soul—the steady _thump_ that drove his lifeforce. But it was no longer an invasive or unsettling sound. It spread a calm warmth through Edge, and he closed his eyes, allowing it to course through him.

With an unburdened sigh, Edge turned his gaze to the twinkling city. He rested his elbows on the railing, and allowed himself to _breathe;_ calm, still, at ease. He wasn’t sure how long he remained there, but after a time, he caught sight of the dull glow of the first rays of sunlight peaking over the horizon. The sky was still dark, but Edge could feel the warmth of day creeping into the air around him.

When light began to flood the sky, Edge returned indoors, drawing the curtains against the harsh rays. Cash was asleep, Rus tucked against his chest. Edge passed them silently, but paused at the door, hand hovering over the handle. He glanced at the two skeletons sleeping in the bed, and swallowed, closing his eyes.

Rus’s soft soul beats broke the still silence of the room. Edge listened to them, clinging onto the feeling—the tranquil warmth they seemed to channel into his own soul. He could feel the return of tears, but he pushed against them, quieting his mind. He walked over to the bedside, and hesitated.

Cash and Rus were… soulmates. Quite literally. It felt almost wrong to insert himself into their lives. It felt like he was intruding on something private—and so deeply intimate.

_rus could do with someone who’s more willin’ ta hold ‘imself back. someone with a little more… compassion._

Edge allowed Cash’s words to flow into the crevices of his mind, allowed them to ease his tensions and anxieties. Breathing deeply, he climbed into the bed. The moment he shuffled under the covers, Rus opened his eyes. He smiled, but remained silent. Edge made no protest as Rus looped his arms around him. He shifted closer, the sound of Rus’s soul soothing him.

Tomorrow. Red could wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow, Edge would go back and find his old family. But for now, he settled into Rus’s arms, satisfied to enjoy the company of his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little sad that I didn't get to use this quote, so I'm just going to post it here:  
> "heh, i know i got a little... possessive, but it’s kinda distressin’ seein’ another vamp fang-deep in yer soulmate."  
> ^_^
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this far! I don't really have any plans to continue this (honestly, this was just a procrastination fic, it wasn't even meant to be longer than a chapter), but I really appreciate all the kind comments. I hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
